


A Question Of Trust

by Ingunn



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gap Filler, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingunn/pseuds/Ingunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку с кинк-феста. Таймлайн самого начала второго сезона. Брайан помогает Джастину снова начать доверять прикосновениям. Было бы прекрасно, если бы были показаны как ощущения Брайана, которому приходится видеть Джастина в таком состоянии, так и ощущения Джастина, который чувствует себя защищенным, когда Брайан рядом. Была бы рада увидеть их секс как способ успокоения обоих.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question Of Trust

It's a question of lust   
It's a question of trust   
It's a question of not letting   
What we've built up   
Crumble to dust   
It is all of these things and more   
That keep us together

/Depeche Mode/

 

Брайан Кинни помешан на контроле. У него есть свод собственных правил, список убеждений из нескольких десятков пунктов в стиле «Брайан Кинни никогда не…», он знает, чего хочет от жизни и как этого добиться. Он всегда может сам о себе позаботиться и никогда не будет ни от кого зависеть. Поэтому когда происходит то, что он не в состоянии контролировать, Брайан впервые в жизни теряется и не знает, как ему поступить. В течение нескольких суток он гипнотизирует взглядом дверь реанимационной палаты и даже не пытается привести в порядок дичайший хаос мыслей в голове. Когда врачи заявляют, что угроза жизни пациента миновала, у него уже нет сил даже на то, чтобы вздохнуть с облегчением. Зато появляется надежда, что жизнь скоро вернется в свое обычное русло и ему не нужно будет мучиться оттого, что все снова выходит из-под контроля.

На деле все оказывается далеко не столь радужно.

На смену ощущению полнейшей беспомощности приходит чувство вины, уверенности в том, что мог не допустить беды, но не успел. Никто не говорит этого вслух, но несказанные слова эхом звенят у Брайана в ушах, бьются в груди, мешая дышать, не дают спать по ночам. Брайан знает лишь один способ справиться с ними, и топит реальность в море выпивки и наркоты. 

Джастин вернулся домой, внешне он выглядит совершенно нормально, ходит, разговаривает, улыбается этой своей солнышкиной улыбкой, но глубоко внутри он разбит, раздавлен, искромсан на куски, вывернут наизнанку. Он ненавидит себя за то, каким он стал, он ненавидит ебаного Хоббса, он ненавидит весь мир, который вдруг стал чужим и угрожающим. Его правая рука не слушается, на карьере художника смело можно ставить большой жирный крест, почти каждую ночь он просыпается от мучительных кошмаров, но что самое ужасное – теперь его передергивает от любого прикосновения. Это иррационально, и Джастин сам это прекрасно понимает, но ничего не может поделать. Малейшее касание – неважно, кто это: мама, Дафна или просто парень на улице, случайно задевший плечом – и Джастина начинает колотить так, что свет перед глазами меркнет. Любой внешний раздражитель может спровоцировать приступ паники или агрессивный выпад, и еще неизвестно, что из этого хуже. Он превратился в настоящую развалину, иногда ему даже кажется, что он перестал чувствовать что-либо вообще, кроме этого беспричинного, всепоглощающего страха и озлобленности на всех вокруг. 

Брайан искренне удивлен, что Джастин вообще остался нормальным, потому что непонятно, как у него крыша не съехала после такой травмы. Хотя «нормальный» в его случае – весьма относительное понятие.

 

После того, как Дженнифер Тейлор умывает руки, признавая свое поражение, и отказывается от бесплодных попыток наладить контакт с сыном, они оба, наконец, могут слегка перевести дух и поразмыслить о том, что же делать дальше. Прикосновения Брайана – единственные, от которых Джастина не прошивает дрожь и не хочется убежать куда подальше и спрятаться, и Брайан чувствует, что именно отсюда и следует начать. 

В свой первый вечер вместе они заказывают китайскую еду и устраиваются на диване перед телевизором. Джастин сидит между раскинутых ног Брайана, привалившись к нему спиной и впервые за долгое время наслаждается физическим контактом, вместо того чтобы шарахаться от него. Брайан обнимает его одной рукой поперек груди, несильно, но решительно прижимая к себе, а второй осторожно массирует напряженные плечи и шею. Изредка он ощущает под рукой легкое подрагивание, когда кончики пальцев прикасаются к молочно-белой коже, но, к счастью, это длится совсем недолго. Джастин в его объятиях постепенно расслабляется и вспоминает, что прикосновения могут быть не только беспричинно пугающими, но и ласковыми, несущими покой и умиротворение. 

Но парой часов позже, укладываясь в кровать, Джастин не спешит снимать с себя толстовку, которая создает хоть и весьма иллюзорную, но тем не менее, защиту от внешнего мира и от чужих прикосновений. Брайан не может этого не заметить, и этот факт почему-то воспринимается как удар по больному месту. Ему кажется, что Джастин пытается отгородиться от него куском ткани, и в этот момент Брайан ненавидит все ткацкие фабрики и магазины готовой одежды вместе взятые. Ему хочется схватить мальчишку, встряхнуть его, притянуть к себе и стиснуть так, чтобы кости затрещали, но вместо этого он лишь мягко просит Джастина снять с себя лишнее и придвигается ближе к нему. Брайан запускает пальцы в светлые пряди на затылке и успокаивающе поглаживает, потом склоняется над лежащим мальчишкой и осторожно целует его, готовый к тому, что в любой момент тот может отпрянуть, закрыться, сбежать. Но Джастин кажется спокойным и расслабленным, он отвечает на поцелуй, прикрывает глаза и позволяет Брайану ласкать себя. 

Джастину отчаянно хочется, чтобы все, наконец, стало, как раньше. Он безумно устал за эти недели, его ни на минуту не отпускает напряжение. Нервы натянуты тугой струной, и хотя вся обстановка располагает к отдыху и покою, он подсознательно ожидает какого-то подвоха. Он льнет к целующему его Брайану, вдыхает знакомый аромат его кожи и чувствует, как от прикосновений к нависающему над ним горячему телу твердеет собственный член.

– Перевернись, – шепчет Брайан, и Джастин беспрекословно подчиняется. Как всегда. Но как только он утыкается лицом в подушку и теряет зрительный контакт с Брайаном, то понимает, что что-то пошло не так. Пока Брайан возится сзади с презервативом и смазкой, Джастин судорожно пытается унять бешено скачущее сердце и взять себя в руки. Он ведь хочет этого, он так же, как и Брайан, истосковался по той близости, которая всегда была между ними, и все эти недели ему недоставало того ощущения заполненности, которое он испытывает всякий раз, когда Брайан берет его. Джастин мысленно старается убедить себя, что контролирует ситуацию, но все равно вздрагивает, чувствуя, как длинные пальцы скользят между ягодиц. А когда один из них приближается к плотно сжатому отверстию и слегка надавливает, Джастина накрывает липкая волна страха. 

– Не надо… не надо, – всхлипывает он, пытаясь отстраниться, выползая из-под накрывшего его тела. – Я не могу. 

Брайан откатывается в сторону. Он предполагал подобный исход, но все равно оказывается к нему не готов. Он растерян и не представляет, что нужно делать в такой ситуации. Джастин сжимается в комочек на краешке кровати, и его плечи начинают вздрагивать от безмолвных рыданий. Брайан нерешительно протягивает руку, но в последний миг она замирает в нескольких миллиметрах от матовой кожи, не решаясь вторгнуться в личное пространство.

– Джастин… все в порядке, – ободряюще бормочет Брайан.

– Ничего не в порядке! – взрывается Джастин, пряча лицо в ладонях. 

Этой ночью они засыпают на разных сторонах кровати, чтобы утром обнаружить себя в крепких объятиях друг друга. А на следующий день Брайан звонит знакомому мозгоправу и несколько часов выслушивает его невероятно нудные наставления. 

Идея заставить Джастина заново пережить позабытые им события рокового вечера кажется Брайану нелепой. Он считает, что от этого Джастину может стать только хуже, но в конце концов полагается на мнение профессионала. Они устраивают в лофте импровизированный танцпол, и Брайан с некоторым трепетом привлекает к себе мальчишку, обнимает его за талию и крепко сжимает вспотевшую ладонь. Джастин помнит все па до единого, но тело отказывается его слушать, движения скованны, и былой пластичности как не бывало. Он запинается на каждом шагу, перебирая неожиданно одеревеневшими ногами, и чувствует себя до ужаса неловко, глядя на суетящихся перед ним Брайана и Дафну. Брайану даже в голову не приходило, что травма может сказаться на способности Джастина танцевать. 

Они бросают все и едут на парковку, и непонятно, кого из них колотит сильнее, когда они выбираются из джипа. У Брайана перед глазами распростертое тело, из которого по капле утекает жизнь, и осознание собственной беспомощности возвращается к нему как никогда остро. Он закрывает глаза, но это не помогает, потому что картина у него в мозгу, въелась, впечаталась кошмарным клеймом, чтобы остаться там на всю жизнь и напоминать: «Ты не смог. У тебя не получилось». Он бросает взгляд на Джастина, пытающегося унять дрожь в кончиках пальцев и баюкающего правую руку. Мальчишка с самого начала с недоверием отнесся к этой идее, но все же позволил привезти себя сюда, а теперь оглядывается с таким любопытством, будто бы он здесь впервые. Они снова и снова проговаривают все, что произошло пару месяцев назад, но память – странная штука. Один из них не может избавиться от воспоминаний, второй, как ни старается, не может вернуть.

– Хотел бы я вспомнить.

– Хотел бы я забыть.

Все, чего им удается добиться – это оживить в памяти Джастина буквально несколько секунд того вечера. Это сложно даже назвать полноценными воспоминаниями, больше похоже на секундные вспышки, когда ты вроде бы хватаешь воспоминание за хвост, но не можешь его удержать, оно ускользает, растворяется, и от этого становится только хуже. Джастин сжимает ладонями раскалывающуюся от напряжения голову, не в силах сдержать мучительного стона, и Брайан прижимает его к себе в инстинктивной попытке оградить, защитить. И, как это ни удивительно, у него, похоже, получается, потому что напряженное тело в его руках замирает на несколько секунд, чтобы потом рвануться и прижаться еще крепче, перестать воспринимать прикосновения как непременную угрозу, затихнуть и довериться. 

 

Они продолжают спать на огромной кровати, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, но Брайан пока больше не делает попыток заняться с Джастином сексом, хотя яйца уже буквально звенят от напряжения. В тот раз нужно было спешить, сейчас же, наоборот, спешка может только навредить. Джастин с каждым днем все больше становится похож на самого себя, но это лишь начало пути к полному восстановлению. Он еще не готов раскрыться полностью, но Брайан знает, что будет ждать столько, сколько потребуется. А пока он продолжает опекать мальчишку, незаметно даже для самого себя восстанавливая утраченный контроль и снова выстраивая жизнь в соответствии с собственными принципами, пусть даже эти принципы претерпели за последние недели некоторые изменения. 

Джастин тоже полон необъяснимого оптимизма, хотя ему до сих пор сложно передвигаться по улицам самостоятельно. И он благодарен Брайану за то, что тот так с ним возится. Кто бы мог ожидать такого от главного Жеребца Либерти-Авеню…

 

Да, память – странная штука, и иногда она просто откровенно издевается над нами. Когда ты изо всех сил стараешься что-то вспомнить, ни черта не получается, а потом воспоминание само всплывает откуда-то из глубины подсознания в самый неожиданный момент, но никто не может поручиться, что это будет именно тот миг, который тебе хотелось бы помнить. Джастин никогда бы не подумал, что желтая пластиковая детская игрушка так живо напомнит ему те самые секунды, которые так мечтает забыть Брайан. Бита, мелькнувшая перед глазами, до того реальна, что он почти слышит свист рассекаемого ею воздуха и практически чувствует, как она врезается в висок, вспарывая кожу и расцвечивая все вокруг дождем алых брызг. Джастин зажмуривается и снова летит в бездонный омут леденящего душу страха. Он судорожно глотает воздух, рукой стараясь нашарить какую-нибудь опору, и трясет головой, пытаясь избавиться от гула в ушах. А потом он слышит его – сначала безнадежно далекий, но с каждой секундой становящийся все ближе и ближе – голос Брайана, зовущий его по имени. Сильные руки подхватывают его, не давая упасть, Джастин чувствует тепло прижимающегося к нему родного тела, и ужас, сковавший сердце, отступает. Брайан крепко прижимает мальчишку к груди и дает себе обещание – ноги его никогда больше не будет ни на одной дайковской вечеринке.

Дома Джастин мешком падает на кровать и забывается беспокойным сном, а Брайан открывает ноутбук и пытается немного поработать, но не может ни на чем сосредоточиться. Мысли постоянно возвращаются на парковку, а в ушах звенят отголоски собственного крика, полного ужаса и отчаяния. 

Джастин просыпается парой часов позже, когда Брайан начинает возиться на кухне. Он поднимается и усаживается на сбитом покрывале, наблюдая за передвижениями Брайана. Убрав в холодильник остатки ужина, тот гасит свет в лофте и направляется в спальню. Джастин сидит в синем свете прикроватных ламп и сонно зевает.

– Ты здорово меня напугал, – устало признается Брайан, опускаясь на постель рядом с ним.

– Тебя? – неверяще переспрашивает Джастин. Ему кажется невероятным, чтобы Брайана-мать-его-Кинни можно было вот так просто испугать.

– Тебя как будто ударили снова, – произносит Брайан, будто оправдываясь, и Джастин невольно замирает, пытаясь сообразить, как Брайан понял, что именно он почувствовал, увидев, как Линдси размахивает игрушкой перед сыном. 

– Я помню, как шёл и… вдруг услышал, как ты зовёшь меня по имени, чтобы предупредить. Ты никогда не рассказывал мне этого. Ты пытался спасти меня, – Джастин выпаливает это торопливо, на одном дыхании, словно боясь передумать. Брайану нужно знать, что он вспомнил и понимает – Брайан сделал все, что мог, чтобы спасти своего мальчика, а все остальное неважно.

– Наверное, я забыл, – Брайану действительно хочется все забыть. Если бы только можно было вырезать из памяти ненужный кусок…

– Хорошо, что хотя бы один из нас это помнит, – улыбается Джастин, для которого яснее ясного причина такой избирательной «забывчивости» Брайана. И он не скажет больше ни слова, потому что это одна из тех вещей, которые просто существуют между ними и не нуждаются в обсуждении.

Джастин тянется к Брайану за поцелуем и в момент, когда ощущает тепло его губ, понимает, что хочет большего. Но – что гораздо важнее – теперь он абсолютно уверен в том, что готов к этому, и что прикосновения Брайана к его телу больше не напугают и не заставят спасаться бегством. Джастин протягивает руку и начинает расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке Брайана, и вдруг замирает от неожиданности, изумленно глядя на скользнувший в ладонь шелковый шарф с пятнами засохшей крови. Его, Джастина, крови. Шелк скользит по груди Брайана, когда Джастин осторожно вытягивает шарф из-под рубашки и поднимает на него вопросительный взгляд. Некоторое время они просто смотрят в глаза друг другу, и их молчаливый диалог не нуждается в озвучивании. Потом Джастин молча комкает шарф и бросает его на пол. Брайан провожает взглядом этот кусок материи, на какое-то время ставший почти что частью его самого, и поднимает глаза на Джастина. 

– Я хочу почувствовать тебя внутри, – шепчет Джастин, придвигаясь еще ближе к нему.

– Ты уверен? – Брайан хочет его так, как не хотел никого и никогда в своей жизни, но он все равно должен задать этот вопрос.

– Да, – кивает тот. И, запнувшись, добавляет: – Только… осторожнее…

– Как в первый раз? – отчего-то вспоминает Брайан, и на губах Джастина появляется легкая улыбка. Он приникает к Брайану, втягивая его в долгий, нежный поцелуй. Одежда падает на пол, туда, где уже валяется шелковый шарф, и Джастин вытягивается на постели, вжимаясь в Брайана всем телом, позабыв о том, что еще совсем недавно старался избегать малейшего касания другого человека. Руки Брайана повсюду, он осторожно гладит горячую, покрытую испариной бледную кожу, спускается поцелуями от виска по линии скулы к приоткрытым губам и накрывает их своими. Ему нравится чувствовать, как Джастин подается вперед, когда он делает вид, что отстраняется, чтобы ни на секунду не разрывать поцелуй. Брайан взъерошивает влажные золотистые пряди и спускается ниже, лаская нежную кожу шеи и плеч, аккуратно прикусывая сосок, к животу, все ниже и ниже, туда, где изнывает в ожидании прикосновения возбужденный член. Брайан осторожно сжимает его в кулаке, большим пальцем размазывая по головке блестящую каплю смазки, а потом склоняет голову и скользит по стволу губами, стремясь заглотить его целиком. Джастин выгибает спину и стонет, и этот стон звучит для Брайана самой сладкой музыкой. Пальцы находят знакомую ложбинку меж двух упругих половинок, поглаживают, раздвигают их, открывая себе доступ к плотно сжатому отверстию. От прикосновения Джастина бросает в дрожь, но он больше не делает попытки отстраниться – наоборот, вскидывает бедра навстречу ласкающей руке и вцепляется в волосы Брайана, еще крепче прижимая его к себе. Брайан перекатывает мальчишку на бок, ни на мгновение не разрывая контакта, и вжимается грудью в его спину, успокаивающими прикосновениями оглаживает бедра и полушария ягодиц. Джастин поворачивает голову, находит губы Брайана и приникает к ним, еще хранящим его собственный вкус. Брайан отстраняется только на секунду, для того, чтобы достать из верхнего ящика все необходимое, а потом Джастин чувствует осторожное движение, легкий толчок, и закусывает губу – он уже успел отвыкнуть от этой боли, предвестницы наслаждения, неотъемлемой части. Это действительно очень похоже на их первый раз, когда временами он почти терял сознание от остроты и новизны ощущений. Брайану нестерпимо хочется сделать несколько резких, яростных движений, чтобы дать выход накопившемуся возбуждению, но сегодня он сдерживает себя, потому что Джастину нужно совсем не это.

Они занимаются любовью несколько часов подряд, делая лишь короткие перерывы на то, чтобы добраться до душа, и засыпают лишь под утро, полностью обессиленные, но невозможно счастливые. Джастин во сне крепко держит Брайана за руку, и оба прекрасно знают, что теперь они совершенно точно справятся, какие бы неприятности не были уготованы им впереди.


End file.
